Proven Wrong
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: Tumblr Drabble prompt- Melbourne Enjoy!


"Lucien." She was shocked that he had suggested the idea and after her disapproval he proffered the tickets in his hand.

"You always said you wanted to see it. And they're in town…well, they're in Melbourne… I wanted to surprise you."

Her furrowed brow was smoothed over with the look of his boyish grin; it was too much and she couldn't be upset with him. It was a gesture to be sure. One that would get people talking….some more. But that wasn't anything new. He could see the wheels turning in her head. The proverbial elephant in the room; the one thing they dared not talk about but screamed so loudly in their brains it was almost as if it could be heard.

But he put the idea to rest. Nobody had to know their business. Even if they didn't go, they would still talk. They might as well enjoy themselves.

He was more affectionate as of late. His hand squeezing hers, rubbing up and down her arms standing just a little bit closer. It was welcome. She cared for him to be sure. A little too much. But she desired his closeness more and more and she wondered when it would be too much and everything would shatter all around them in a heap and they would have to pick each other back up and make a whole new piece…hopefully together.

"And If you're worried about gossip…"

She interjected quickly. "I'm not worried. I don't give a fig about what others say."

His eyes smiled. "Good, because you're my dearest…." he paused for a moment not wanting to say too much or too little... "person," he made a face at his lame description of what she meant to him and attempted to rectify it.

"You're my dearest friend and I want to take you out for a spectacular night on the town."

He reached for her hand and she stared down at his touch.

"That and nobody will know anyway as we'll be in Melbourne far away from all the biddies. And whatever they say I know they're wrong."

He held her gaze for a little bit longer; just long enough to force her to look away with a blush. How he loved making her blush.

"We'll leave in the morning and make a day of it."

He squeezed her hand and walked back to his study.

The drive down was uneventful. Though filled with pleasing conversation and comfortable silence they usually found when they were together. Talk of what to do with the studio and new recipes Jean was eager to try; shocking old medical practices and Jean's plan for next year's begonia festival. It was pleasant and he knew there was no one he'd rather be with than her.

The show was incredible. Her thinking was because the seats were perfect and his thinking because at the climax of the show she grabbed his hand in shock and then didn't let go. Well, she did eventually but it was thrilling all the same. He wondered if she even knew she'd done it. Or were they so at ease with each other now that it was just the next step in the evolution of their relationship? He didn't know and he didn't care. He just reveled in the way her small hand fit in his and the happy thrills the action sent through his body.

The standing ovation left them excited and winded with delight. What talent! What fun!

And the evening wasn't over. Drinks at his favorite hotel were in order.

"Scotch, neat please."

"And for the Mrs.?"

"Oh, erm…" Lucien paused.

"I'll have a sherry. Thank you." The waiter left to gather their order.

"One evening in Melbourne and I suddenly have a wife."

His smile was teasing in the way he was wont to do. And then he saw her falter. That wasn't what he was suppose to say. They didn't talk about it. That was the rule. Don't talk about obvious feelings. She ducked her head and he dipped his down to meet her eyes. "Jean," his voice low and sultry. His hand covered hers. He could see the wheels turning again.

"Lucien," she whispered. "Not here," breathy and full of uncertainty.

The waiter came back with their drinks and she pulled her hand back quickly to down her Dutch courage.

"Where then?" Allowing her to take the lead… To hell and back if she so desired.

Her head swung around and looked to the front desk. She stood up and smoothed her skirt. He saw where her eye line was fixed upon and he quickly shot his scotch back in a gulp feeling the burn down his throat. Though it had nothing on the reaction she instilled in him. She started walking to the desk and he was hot on her heels.

"We'd like a room for the night, please."

"Of course. Name?"

"Blake."

"And do you require assistance with your luggage, Mrs. Blake?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Very good. We have a lovely suite overlooking the gardens. Would that be to your liking?"

"That's fine."

"Is there anything else you require tonight Mrs. Blake; Mr. Blake?"

"We'll let you know," she said as she took the keys and walked towards the lift.

Lucien almost didn't know what to do. His face was slack and his eyes were wide. He almost didn't follow her. The bell man in the lift asked for the floor and she promptly replied, "Four."

The ding alerted him out of his trance at the happy, unexpected turn of events. And she walked out quickly again leaving Lucien to keep up. She set the key in and opened the door.

And there they were….in a quiet room all alone…without any luggage. His expectations were confused downstairs, though now they were rising mightily by the second amongst other things...

He stood there against the door waiting for her to turn around. But she didn't. She stood there just in front of him as he could hear the tinkling of her toying with the small set of keys. Her shoulders rose and fell at a quickened pace. The adrenaline likely still coursing. Maybe it was now his turn. Actions surely spoke louder than words where they were concerned.

His hands reached out and gently touched her shoulders waiting for any clue as to what to do. Though the obvious clue that they were alone in a hotel room by her hand was pretty telling. He still wanted to take things as slowly as she needed. So his familiar touch on her shoulders and down her arms would be his first step to this whirlwind of an occurrence. She leaned back into him. Something she'd never done before. Their distance always the barrier between them with their unspoken desires. So he ventured. His hands lightly trailing down her arms to her hands where he interlaced them and she took the cue to wrap his arms around her front. Her head leaning against his chest just so. Her scent made his head spin. Holding her, having her hold him, allowing him to embrace; it was glorious. He couldn't help himself. He dared to taste the sweet skin of her neck. Her breath escaping more forcefully now. "Jean," he mumbled into her skin. Her reply of, "Mmm?" was enough for him to continue. "Is this alright…my kissing you here?"

"Mmm." Her hands started to rub along his arms as her breath became more erratic. Then she grabbed a hold of the back of his head to allow him further, more intense explorations. When she spun to meet his gaze.

"Lucien." Their breath was fueled and their bodies close; pressed together feeling the heart beats beneath.

"Maybe we should talk," he suggested.

"Yes, maybe."

His eyes glanced at her mouth and he was lost. "Maybe we can talk later?" coming closer and closer to feel her lips under his.

"Yes, later sounds good," she agreed. And he was on her. His hands traveled all over her back down to her bum, pressing her further into him. She then began chanting his name with each press of his lips to her flesh. He was frantic with his want for her and she in equal measure.

"We should probably stop," he breathed through his kisses. His hands kneading her body into him. "Yes, or else the gossipers will be correct."

"Wouldn't want that," he said as he laid her down on the bed and crawled over her. His fingers flicked at her buttoned top exposing her silky underthings.

"What do they say anyway?" he asked as his lips found the swell between her breasts.

Her back arched at his touch and she moaned, "That we're lovers," her hands flew to his hair pressing him more intimately into her chest.

Then he mumbled, caressing her skin with his lips, "Well, in this instance I'm very happy to prove them right."

_**Reviews are loved**_


End file.
